


Heavenly

by owly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Biting, Friends to Lovers, Kissing Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owly/pseuds/owly
Summary: Uni students and best friends Jaehyun and Taeyong are roped in to playing seven minutes in heaven at Lucas' end of highschool party.





	Heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> trust nct to break my year long writer's block. y'all know I had to write some cliche seven minutes in heaven au for my first nct fic. (I wrote this quick so there may be typos, sry)

 

“Whatever happens tonight, I want you to know that it’s all your fault,” Jaehyun warns Ten as they bundle into Lucas’ room, gathering round him as he pulls out a pen and paper.

“What? It’s gonna be fun!” Ten replies in a hushed tone, smiling like he’s not responsible for all of them being about to lose their dignity.

“We’re at a highschoolers’ house party about to play some dumbass kissing game.” Johnny points out.

Lucas is Ten’s neighbour, and they’ve known each other since they were kids. When he’d invited him to come to a house party he was throwing after his highschool graduation, there was no way he’d say no. Lucas had also told him to bring as many of his cool uni friends as possible, and he didn’t want to let him down. So he’d persuaded Taeyong, Jaehyun, Yuta and Johnny to join him.

Lucas gets everyone’s names, writes them down on torn pieces of paper and folds them up, before placing them into a snapback and mixing them up.

“Ok everyone, seven minutes in heaven is happening!” a chorus of yells, groans and wolf whistles erupts around them, and Taeyong asks Ten if it’s too late to leave.

“Whoever’s name you pick out of the hat will have to join you in the bathroom,” he gestures at the ajar door to his ensuite, lights turned off so it’s pitch black inside. Talk about staring into the void and the void staring back. “And I don’t care if you get a guy or a girl, if you’re straight or not, I expect you to at _least_ make out in there. Tonight, this is a place of love.”

“Well, that’s encouraging,” Yuta murmurs with a smirk.

Ten goes first, and he’s paired up with Mark, one of Lucas’ classmates who, luckily, he knows already. They don’t know what he does in those seven minutes, but with the way Mark was blushing when they came out and how Ten ruffled his hair with a chuckle, it’s anyone’s guess.

Mark then nominates Lucas and he ends up with some girl they don’t know, who seems pretty eager as Lucas leads her into the bathroom, giggling and clutching onto his arm.

Then it’s Jaehyun’s turn. He sighs in resignation as he picks out a piece of paper from the snapback shoved in front of his face and braces himself.

 

It’s Taeyong.

He figures he feels relieved. Taeyong is his best friend, which is definitely ten times better than some hyper highschooler he doesn’t know.

“I guess it’s time for us to go make out,” he jokes as he stands up, offering a hand to Taeyong.

Jaehyun closes the door behind them, plunging them into near total darkness, only a sliver of light coming in from under the door. He steps forward and bumps into what he assumes is Taeyong, who jumps back a little with a sound of alarm.

“Wait, where are you?”

“I don’t know?” there’s a dull thud and another quiet yelp, “ouch, I think I walked into the toilet.”

Jaehyun reaches his hands out and finds purchase on Taeyong’s shoulder, pulling him over until he’s beside him.

“Come sit next to me where you won’t injure yourself, you idiot.” He slides down the door until he’s sitting with his back against it, and hears Taeyong do the same.

“So, what now?” Taeyong’s disembodied voice asks.

“I don’t know, wanna make out?”

A hand whacks him on the arm.

“Shut up, we’re not _sixteen_.” Jaehyun chuckles and leans his head back against the door.

“Now that I think of it, how many of our friends have you _not_ at least kissed?”

He gets a harder shove sideways this time.

“Stop bringing it up! I was drunk for most of them, and it’s _your_ fault for letting me do that because you _know_ how I get when I’m wasted.”

“Aww, but it’s so cute when you get all lovey-dovey. I think I shed a tear when you proposed to Johnny after he told you you were a good kisser.” Taeyong makes a muffled, anguished noise and Jaehyun assumes he’s got his face buried in his hands.

“I’m almost offended you’ve never tried it on with me,” he says, because when he thinks about it, Taeyong’s done something regretful with everyone in their friend group except for him. “Am I not sexy enough?”

“Nah, I’m sorry to break it to you, but you’re completely unsexy, Jae.” He can hear the grin in Taeyong’s voice, and he quickly tackles him to the ground, going to tickle him in his weak spots. Taeyong cries out and agrees to surrender, before slumping down onto the floor.

“Fuck it. Why don’t we just do it?” Jaehyun raises his head, still partly flopped on top of Taeyong.

“What?”

“Make out. Kiss. Whatever, I feel like I deserve a chance.” He feels Taeyong huff under him.

“You’re really going along with this game?”

“I just don’t think it’s fair that everyone else knows more about how your tongue feels down their throat than _me,_ your _best friend_.” Taeyong groans and manages to lightly kick him in the shin.

“God, you’re so gross. Fine.”

“Fine? Is that a yes?” Jaehyun lifts himself up so he’s propped above Taeyong, resting his weight on his hands. He feels a tug on the front of his shirt, and it takes a couple tries, but Taeyong’s lips find his in the dark.

The kiss is soft, Taeyong’s mouth moving gently against his, testing the waters. Jaehyun leans in further, deepens it just a little, notes how pliant Taeyong’s lips are under his. A hand comes up to cradle Jaehyun’s jaw, pulling him even closer, and he pays special attention to Taeyong’s plump bottom lip, taking it between his and sucking softly, running his tongue along it. Taeyong’s breath puffs hotly against his as he draws back, nipping at his lip gently before letting it go.

He still can’t see Taeyong very well in the darkness of the room, but Jaehyun can just about make out the faint glint of Taeyong’s eyes, feeling them gaze up at him. It’s oddly heavy, and it makes his face grow hot. He tries to think of something to say. How much longer do they have left in here?

“Well, that was-”

“Kiss me agai-”

They speak over each other, and Jaehyun promptly forgets everything he was going to say.

“What?”

He can practically hear Taeyong deliberating over what to reply in the short silence that follows, before he speaks in that soft voice he does when he gets shy sometimes.

“I said, you- you can kiss me again, if you want.”

“Oh, okay,” is what Jaehyun replies with, and nearly goes to move in on Taeyong’s lips again before realising he’s probably not too comfortable in the position he’s in right now, his body twisted under Jaehyun’s.

“Wait, sit up, I don’t wanna squish you,” he says, shuffling backwards and pulling Taeyong up by a hand curled around his upper arm.

He keeps it there until Taeyong is comfortable, sat up next to him, pressed close. Jaehyun feels Taeyong’s fingertips brushing along the sleeve of his shirt, trying to get his bearings.

“You good?” Jaehyun leans in a little, lifts his other hand to find Taeyong’s face.

“Mhm.” He cups Taeyong’s jaw again and tilts it up, and runs his thumb along his skin until he finds his lips. Jaehyun feels Taeyong’s mouth part slightly under his thumb, and _god that’s kinda hot_.

This kiss is a little less chaste – it starts off open-mouthed and Jaehyun can’t help but run his tongue over Taeyong’s lips, feeling his jaw go slack, and lick deeper. He’s got a grip on Jaehyun’s thigh which only grows tighter every time their tongues meet. He can hear Taeyong’s quiet breathing through his nose grow shaky in the quiet room, feels the exhales against his cheek. Jaehyun doesn’t know why it sends a buzz through him, or what it means. He’s hit with an urge to bite at Taeyong’s bottom lip, and the half-whine half-moan it elicits triggers something in him.

It happens so fast he doesn’t really know how he did it, but he pulls Taeyong up and over so he’s astride Jaehyun’s lap, lips still connected.

His hands automatically go to rest on Taeyong’s hips, and he gets a slight bout of dizziness thinking about how small they are in his hold. He usually teases Taeyong for being so tiny in general, but now, in this context, on top of him, against him…he wishes he could take everything back.

Taeyong’s hands are gripping at the front of Jaehyun’s shirt, sort of kneading it like a cat would a scratch post as he kisses him.

His lips are soft and insistent, and Jaehyun indulges him, nips at them a couple more times, intrigued by the small sounds it evokes. He wants to test his theory so he bites, hard, catching Taeyong’s lip between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth.

Taeyong _whines,_ louder than before, leans into it, Jaehyun’s shirt in danger of being torn by his grip. Jaehyun’s mind is suddenly a mess, working at a hundred miles an hour trying to comprehend any and all of this. It digs up an old memory in the process, something Yuta said once…

He breaks the kiss.

“Are you-“ Taeyong begins to say something, but promptly cuts himself off with a gasp as he feels Jaehyun’s mouth on his jaw, then his tongue against his neck.

Jaehyun’s hand slides upwards from Taeyong’s hip, underneath his shirt where it’s untucked at the back. His skin is warm and soft, and he feels Taeyong shudder as he caresses his waist. And then, when Taeyong’s breathing heavy and restless, Jaehyun bites down on Taeyong’s neck.

“A-ah,” Taeyong moans, voice pitching up at the end. His back arches under Jaehyun’s hold, pressing himself impossibly close, body trembling. A couple more breathy whimpers escape his mouth as Jaehyun tongues over the spot, and his hips buck a little.

“God, you really are that sensitive,” he says against Taeyong’s skin. He can’t see the damage he’s done to his neck but he knows it’ll form a mark that won’t fade for a good few days. He knows he should feel bad about that, embarrassed, regretful maybe…but the tug in his gut when he thinks about it is a giddy, even prideful one. “I thought Yuta was lying.”

“Wh…what did he tell you?”

Taeyong’s voice is a little rough around the edges. Jaehyun’s hand slides back down to his hip, and down a bit further to rest on his thigh.

“He said you’d fuck anyone who kissed your neck,” he replies with a chuckle. Taeyong retracts his hands from Jaehyun’s shirt, and from the muffled groan that follows, he assumes they’re now hiding his face.

“That was one time! I’m never talking to him again…” Jaehyun giggles and makes a mental note to ask him about that later. He gives Taeyong’s thigh a playful squeeze and feels his muscles twitch in response.

“I kinda want to keep kissing you…” Jaehyun’s mind doesn’t quite catch up with what he says until after it slips out of his mouth, quietly.

Taeyong leans in again, arms wrapping around Jaehyun’s shoulders.

“I’m good, huh?” Jaehyun can hear the smile in his voice as he says it, lips so close they’re brushing his.

Jaehyun presses their mouths together, and Taeyong is quick to lick into his mouth, interspersed with teasing nibbles at his lips.

“You’re- you’re something else,” he replies into the kiss, caressing Taeyong’s sides, and he practically purrs against him. “When did you get this hot?”

Before Taeyong can give any kind of answer, they’re interrupted by a quick succession of knocks on the door, the noise startling them apart. Taeyong nearly slips off Jaehyun’s lap, but he’s quick to steady him.

“Time’s up! You’ve got five seconds to put your clothes back on – one, two, three…”

Taeyong springs up to his feet and offers a hand to help Jaehyun do the same. He takes it, and neither of them make any move to let go.

“Four, five!”

Once they walk out, there’s no way they can hide it – the lightly dishevelled state of them is too telling, and there’s an outbreak of cheering, whistling and stereotypical excited teenage boy noises. He thinks he hears Ten saying ‘oh, thank God’.

From the moment they sit back down with the rest of the guys Jaehyun can’t take his eyes off Taeyong. He’s got that blush high on his cheeks, deep pink lips and a hazy look in his eyes. And then he’s got-

“Is that a hickey?” Yuta’s eyes light up in that terrifying way only his can, and he turns to a disgruntled Johnny. “You’re buying me dinner tonight. I fucking _told_ you.”

“You guys seriously had a bet on whether we’d make out in there?”

“We’ve had a bet going on for a couple years now, Jae.” Ten’s smirking as he says it, eyes darting knowingly between the two.

“Oh,” he exhales, looking back at Taeyong, who’s blushing a little harder now, worrying a lip between his teeth, looking at Jaehyun with…something a little more than adoration in his eyes.

“ _Oh._ ” Taeyong had always been this hot, this willing. He’d just been waiting for Jaehyun to notice. And now that he has…he wants to kiss him again. He settles for rubbing a thumb over the back of Taeyong’s hand where they’re still interlaced.

“Okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so uh. taeyong amirite? 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/xprettyboys)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/xprettyboys)


End file.
